


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop a/b/o verse oneshots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, I love Vernon I swear, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-consensual everything, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Other, Possessive Alphas, Pre-Idol, Rape, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vernon sweetie I'm so sorry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Original Male Character(s), Non-Consensual Pairings, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: Kpop a/b/o verse oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520120
Kudos: 14





	Untitled

**3:20 PM**

"Vernon do you have a minute?"

The American boy turned to face Seungcheol."Sure,what is it hyung?"He asked."The choreographer wants to speak to you."The older explained."He says that it's urgent."

Vernon nodded."Alright,tell him I'll be right there."He said and Seungcheol nodded in return before turning around to leave the practice room,leaving Vernon alone.


End file.
